Tis The Season - For Death
by Traw
Summary: A small group of terrorists brings fear and death to Hawaii for Christmas.
1. Chapter 1

Carefully balancing the mail, files and a mug of steaming coffee, Danny Williams entered his boss' office and, with a bump of his hip, closed the door behind him. The young, sandy-haired detective crossed to the desk and placed the files and mug of coffee upon it as he began to sort through the mail. He sighed tiredly, moving the less urgent looking mail and memos to one side, wondering how Steve managed to find time to join his detectives on investigations with all the paperwork that had almost overwhelmed the Second-In-Command during the lead detective's absence.

A handwritten envelope simply address to:

To The Detectives,

Hawaii Five-0,

Iolani Palace,

Honolulu.

caught his eye and he turned the envelope over searching for a return address but found nothing. He placed the rest of the letters in front of him and picked up the letter opener, sliding it carefully into the top of the envelope and tearing it open.

"Hello Danno, you're here early." The soft voice behind him startled the young detective and he spun around to look at his boss who stood grinning in the now open doorway.

"Steve, what are you doing here? I didn't think your flight landed until 11am. Why didn't you call me from the airport to pick you up?" The questions tumbled out of the surprised detective's mouth as he rushed across the room to welcome his friend back

McGarrett grinned widely at the enthusiastic greeting, explaining that he had taken an earlier flight and decided to just catch a cab back to the Palace before asking again why his Second-in-Command was in the office so early.

"I wanted to make sure that I had finished everything I needed to before you got back." Danny admitted sheepishly, his face flushing with slight embarrassment that Steve had found him not quite prepared for the lead detective's early return from the conference on the mainland.

The dark-haired detective smiled warmly and lightly squeezed Danny's shoulder. "Danno, I'm certain that everything you needed to do was done and if it's not then we will just finish it together." He reassured the younger detective, knowing how horrendous the paperwork could become when life became as busy as he had been told it had become for the small team of Five-0 detectives during his absence so close to the festive season. "Good job on solving the armed robberies so quickly before Christmas. Stuart has already told me that he received an early Christmas present with such an air- tight case. Good work, Aikane!"

McGarrett patted his Second-In-Command's shoulder and walked around to his chair before stopping and staring out of his door to the anteroom at the small Christmas tree that now stood in the corner of the room and moderate festive decorations that also adorned the walls. "I see you have also had time to decorate the office!"

Danny looked up from the envelope that he was opening, a small grin on his face as he glanced out into the outer office. "Just trying to get everyone into the Christmas spirit Steve. Remember that the Christmas party is being held at Doc's beach house on Christmas Eve. May told me to start nagging you now so you won't forget."

"Somehow I don't think either you or May will let me forget, Danno." Steve smiled as he settled into his chair. Picking up the mug of coffee sitting on his desk, McGarrett took a sip as he watched Danny reach into the envelope that he held in his hand to retrieve the card held within.

A small burst of fine, white dust exploded from the envelope startling the detective as Danny began to cough and choke on the particles swirling in a thick cloud around his head.

Shocked momentarily into immobility at the sight of the cloud of dust that suddenly blanketed his friend, Steve McGarrett sat staring in disbelief, his heart not wanting to listen or accept what his mind knew had just happened. He watched in an almost detached state as Danny continued to choke and cough, the young detective's eyes watering in irritation. The moment seemed to stretch for an eternity as he stared at the small, floating, white particles while they slowly settled into a thin film over Danny, covering his hair, face and coat.

Williams blinked as he tried to regain his breath, attempting to spit out the powder that now filled his mouth, nose and eyes as he lifted his hand in an attempt to wipe the disgusting powder from his face and hair

The small movement jerked McGarrett back to reality like a splash of ice water upon his face and he quickly attempted to gain control of the situation. "No, Danno! Don't move!" He snapped, confident that his friend would instinctively carry out the order without thought or question. "I want you to stay perfectly still!"

Hurrying to his open office door, Steve called to his two detectives whom he had seen arrive only minutes earlier. "Chin, we have an emergency. Danny has opened an envelope that has just released an unidentified powder. I am initiating full biological attack procedures. I need both Doc and Che up here now! Kono evacuate the palace and that includes May and yourselves. Alert the hazmat team. I will contact the governor. I don't want anyone not authorized to enter the Palace. Is that understood?"

"Understood, Steve!"

"On it, Boss!"

Steve watched for a brief moment as his two detectives rushed off to carry out his orders before he turned back towards where Danno stood covered in the white powder and still clutching the envelope in his hand.

"Steve?"

The single, softly uttered word warned Steve of Danno's shock at the sudden turn of events and he quickly quelled his own fear rising in his chest to quietly reassure the young friend. "Just being on the safe side Danno. I'm positive there is nothing to be worried about. The powder might be something as harmless as baby powder but we have to stick to procedure until Doc can confirm that the powder was just a silly prank. You know that."

Danny nodded slowly, the blue eyes reflecting the trust he held in Steve's words and Steve turned away, thankful for the loud muffled voices of Doc and Che in the outer office and uncertain if he would have been able to hide his own anxiety.

H5OH5OH5O

"Steve?" Doc's muffled voice carried into Steve's office. Steve walked to the door and motioned them inside, quickly explaining what had happened when Danny opened the envelope. He answered Doc's questions about where both detectives were situated in the room at the time as Che moved to where Danny now sat silently on the edge of Steve's desk listening to the conversation.

As Che approached, Danny blinked and than stared in amusement at the bulky silver suits and helmets that each man wore. A small grin tugged at his lips and he tried to stifle a laugh as Che opened up a plastic bag for him to drop the envelope into.

"Hey Steve." A mischievous twinkle sparkled in his blue eyes as his boss turned to look at him. "I thought Halloween was almost two months ago!"

"And this comment is from someone who looks like he got carried away trying to apply makeup to look like a ghost. You know cutting two holes in a sheet is easier, Danny." Che joked as he began to brush several small samples of the powder into small vials held awkwardly in his hand. "Any way isn't it time to hang up Christmas stockings rather than go trick-or-treating? Santa will be very disappointed in you!"

Danny laughed, visibly relaxing as he watched Che work; answering Che's questions on his memory of how the powder was ejected from the envelope. Finally finished with collecting his samples, Che stepped aside. "He's all yours, Berg!" Che announced dramatically as the M.E and official medical practitioner to the small Five-O team of detectives quickly brushed past him to examine Danny.

Steve watched as Danny appeared to relax and accept what was happening, although the young detective still seemed extremely dazed and bewildered by it all. Steve wondered silently if the shock over the incident was shielding Danny from the reality of the situation.

Doc smiled as he reached the detective's side. He was fond of all the Five-O detectives but in the short time he had known Danny Williams, he had developed a deep affection for the personable young man. "Well Danny, what have you managed to get yourself into this time?"

Danny smiled weakly as he glanced up into the faceplate, desperately trying to read the doctor's face for anything that might clue him into the seriousness of the situation but it was difficult to ascertain facial expressions through the thick glass. "I guess someone decided to send us some exploding baby powder as a joke, Doc." He answered, being cut off as a sudden bout of coughing stole his breath away.

Bergman watched Danny intently. "Did you breathe any of the substance in?"

Danny grimaced, catching his breath, the rancid taste of the powder still in his mouth. "I guess I breathed in when I should have breathed out, Doc. Can still taste it!"

"Feeling any nausea, dizziness, breathlessness?" Doc prodded gently and breathed a sigh of relief as Danny quietly answered no.

Doc placed his heavily gloved hand on Dan's shoulder. "We'll transfer you to the Navy hospital at Pearl and run some tests while we have you in isolation under observation. That way we can watch you closely for any symptoms that might occur while Che works out precisely what we are dealing with."

Danny stiffened at the scenario that Doc was proposing and he pulled away, suddenly quite frightened by what was happening as the reality of the situation slammed over him like a tsunami. "I'm not going to any isolation room at the Naval hospital, Doc. Not when it is probably just someone's idea of a prank!" He said defiantly, standing up and pulling free of Doc's gentle grip, wanting to push the reality away.

"Danno!" Steve said firmly, stepping towards the upset man only to be waved back by Bergman.

Danny ignored Steve's behest as he raised his hand to angrily brush away the offending powder from his hair and body. Bergman stopped his actions before he even began.

"Danny!" Doc's tone brokered no room for disobedience as he reached out and grabbed Danny's hand firmly, pushing it back down to the young detective's side. Danny pulled free and stood glaring at him. "If this is not a joke and you have indeed been infected by some airborne biological pathogen, then you brushing it from yourself in an open room like this will run the very real chance of infecting Steve!"

Danny stood silently as he turned to stare at his best friend, the fear for himself now so evidently changed into a fear for his friends. Steve felt his breath catch in his throat as he read the emotion in Danny's eyes, silently sending a message back that promised to stay with him no matter what might happen.

Bergman waited till Danny turned back to him before he continued in a softer, more sympathetic tone. "I'm sorry, Danny. But you really don't have a choice in this. I can make it an order that you are to be admitted to the Naval hospital but I would much rather that you co-operate. If this is some type of pathogen, then it is extremely important that we start you immediately on a broad spectrum antibiotic drip and observe you closely for symptoms."

The detective glanced uncertainly towards his boss and mentor. At Steve's silent nod,

all signs of defiance seeped out of Danny's posture. He sighed as he turned back to Bergman and nodded his reluctant agreement to co-operate.

Doc patted his shoulder in a show of support and encouragement, understanding how frightening the young man must be finding the situation. He quickly explained to Danny that he would be required to dress in a quarantine suit similar to the ones that both he and Che wore for the transportation to the hospital to prevent any risk of contaminating anyone else.

Bergman watched as Che began to assist Danny into the suit before he walked quietly to where McGarrett stood intently watching everything that was happening to his Second-In-Command. With a slight incline of his head, he silently motioned Steve to follow him into the gaily-decorated outer office, closing the door behind them as they left.

Danny watched Steve and Doc leave the room as he stepped into the bulky suit and allowed Che to seal it. He was unable to believe this was happening to him. He had known it was a possibility that he would someday be involved in the investigation of a biological attack with the threat of biological agents being used as a weapon became more of a reality every day. But he had never in his worst nightmares imagined that it would ever happen to him.

He clung to the minute hope that this was just a joke that had got out of hand, trying hard to ignore the small voice of reality that whispered in his ear about how the odds against that were enormous. Biting his lip, he drew a deep breath and forced himself to concentrate on suiting up, pushing all other thoughts from his mind.

H5OH5OH5O

"Doc?"

The naked fear in Steve's eyes shocked the crusty physician and Bergman steeled himself for having to give the unvarnished truth, knowing that it was what Steve wanted no matter how devastating that information could be.

"I'm sorry, Steve," he began softly. "We both know the chances that the powder being just harmless baby powder are extremely slim. Both you and Danny will be taken to the hospital at Pearl to their isolation unit to be observed. I will need you to get into one of the suits."

Steve nodded his agreement before asking the question that worried him the most. "If this is some biological attack, Doc, what are our chances?"

Doc met Steve's stare. "If this was some type of an attack using an airborne agent and from the positions you have already told me that you and Danny were located in the room, I would say that your exposure was minimal. As a precaution, you will be placed in isolation until the results of the blood tests come back clearing you. As an extra precaution, you will all be placed on a course of preventative antibiotics."

Steve stared intently into the older man's eyes. "And Danno?" he asked quietly.

Doc broke his eye contact, glancing towards the closed door before slowly looking back at the dark haired detective. "I'm sorry Steve, but if this is an airborne agent then Danny's exposure was extreme. He breathed the powder in which made his exposure even more serious than if he just had skin contact." Doc swallowed at the horror in Steve's eyes as he concluded softly. "I'm afraid Danny's chances might be extremely slim."

Steve glanced towards the closed door. "There must be something you can do to improve his chances."

"Steve, all we can do is treat him with a potent course of antibiotics, keep him as comfortable as we can and pray." Doc answered as he began to help Steve into the suit. "There is little else we can do until we get back the results of Che's tests to tell us what we are dealing with and by then it may be too late."

"Doc, there has to be something more you can do!" Steve implored.

Any answer Doc may have had was silenced as the door to Steve's office opened and Che and Danny emerged. Steve quickly met the younger detective halfway across the room, gently patting the younger man's back as he smiled. "Come on, Danno. Doc wants us to put our feet up while he does all the work." He laughed as he guided his friend out of the offices.

* * *

AN – Before I get any reviews similar to the reviews another writer has received for her story from two writers in this fandom on this site who decided they just needed to point out that her story reminded them of an episode from a different show, even though one of them has done the same type of thing with more than one of her own stories, this story was written and posted to the net BEFORE the NCIS episode S.W.A.K.


	2. Chapter 2

"How much more blood do you need?" Danny grumbled as Doc slid the needle into the crock of his elbow and into the vein, filling the three small vials with the burgundy colored fluid.

Doc grinned under the mask that covered the lower half of his face and answered. "You still have a lot more I can take, which I just might just do if you keep complaining, young man!"

Danny grunted his irritation as Doc withdrew the needle and placed a cotton ball on the small wound, pressing Danny's fingers upon it to place pressure on the puncture site to stop it from bleeding.

"Any nausea, headache, breathlessness?" The second doctor asked as he reached across and lightly held Dan's wrist, counting his pulse.

Danny turned and looked up at the Navy doctor, who was similarly gowned, masked and gloved like the rest of the medical staff in the small isolation room. "I guess I have a bit of a headache and my throat is still a little sore from the powder I breathed in." Danny admitted to the specialist - Dr Mullins he thought that was the name Doc had used introducing the younger doctor.

The doctor nodded and turned to nurse standing nearby waiting for his orders. "We'll commence him on a combination of Penicillin and Bactrim in a drip, 1/2 hourly observations. I want a set of chest x rays. Strict isolation until we know what we are dealing with. Full bed rest. He will also need to be closely monitored for any sensitivity to the antibiotics." He glanced back at Danny. "We need to know immediately if you experience any pain, nausea, dizziness or if your headache or sore throat gets any worse."

Danny sighed loudly, feeling irritable and extremely short tempered at the restrictions and medical procedures being forced upon him. "I know," he snapped. "I'll tell you!" He turned and looked at Bergman, ignoring the scowl on the navy doctor's face. "How's Steve, Doc? Is he okay?"

Doc smiled and placed his hand on Danny's shoulder, knowing that Steve's health would be a much greater concern for Williams than his own health. "Steve is fine at the moment, Danny. There is an extremely good chance that he has not been infected by what ever the powder is. We have him in another isolation room under observation until his blood tests confirm if he is clear. He's worried about you, young man. I'm just about to go and tell him that other then acting a little like a bear with a sore head, you are fine."

Danny blushed under the light chastisement of the M.E. "I'm sorry." He murmured, settling back on the bed, allowing the nurse to start a new set of observations.

The two doctors nodded accepting the quiet apology, both understanding Danny's reaction. "We're going to talk with Steve and give him a quick update while you are having the chest x-rays done." Doc told the young detective quietly. "I'll return when they have finished, Danny."

Danny nodded and watched as the two doctors left the room, watching them strip out of the isolation clothing as he silently wished that he was joining in their egress. The small glitter of light being caught from a Christmas decoration just outside his room caught his eye and Danny sighed, closing his eyes. This was not the way he wanted to spend the last few days before Christmas Day.

H5OH5OH5O

Kono glanced nervously at Chin before turning his attention back to his pacing boss. Steve and Danny had arrived at the special isolation unit at the hospital about an hour ago. Both had been made to shower immediately. Steve had been brought to the small observation room where he now waited anxiously for the results of blood tests taken on arrival. But Danny had been whisked away and placed in strict isolation.

Both detectives jumped as they watched McGarrett turn and hit the wall. "What the hell is taking so long? Bergman promised he would give me a report on Danno's condition as soon as they settled him in a room and examined him!" He growled.

"Steve, it has only been an hour. Doc said getting Danny settled might take some time." Chin gently reminded the anxious man via the phone that allowed the two detectives in the corridor near the window communicate with the man inside the small room.

"And it did!" The gruff voice behind them made the detectives jump and they spun around to watch Bergman and a second doctor enter the room fully gowned, gloved and masked. "Danny is resting comfortably in an isolation room. I have started him on a potent antibiotic drip. We will be keeping an extremely close watch on him for any symptoms that may develop."

"When can I see him?" Steve asked.

"I'm sorry but that won't be possible. Detective Williams is in strict isolation. Absolutely no visitors until we know what we are dealing with!" The second doctor cut in, earning himself an angry glare from the Five 0 boss.

"Steve, we know that Danny was fully exposed to what ever the dust was." Doc cut in sharply, stepping between the other doctor and the furious detective. "What Dr. Mullins is trying to say is there is a very large possibility that Danny may be highly contagious at the moment. You may not have been exposed enough to be infected. So until we know what we are dealing with and the results come back telling us who is infected and who is not, Danny must be kept in strict isolation." Doc explained swiftly before adding: "Steve, if Danny is infected, his immune system will be greatly compromised. He won't be able to fight off any other infection. The slightest cold could overwhelm him, so the isolation is as much for Danny's health as it is for yours!"

Steve turned and leaned against the wall, his hand covering his eyes as Doc's words slowly sank in. "So, any idea what we may be dealing with, Doc?" he asked quietly, suddenly feeling quite old and tired beyond his years.

"Dr. Mullins is the top specialist in Pathogenic Medicine that we have on the islands. He has trained to deal with biological attacks like this, which is the reason I have asked him to assist in this case."

Steve nodded and shook the younger doctor's hand as introductions were made between the Five 0 team and the specialist before McGarrett turned the conversation back to what he needed to know. "Well Doc, what can you tell me we might be dealing with?"

Dr. Mullins nodded and suggested they sit down, flicking on the speaker so the two detectives waiting anxiously outside the room could also hear the conversation. "At the moment, there are five types of biological agents that are able to be sent in the powder form – Anthrax, Smallpox, Plague, Botulism and Tularemia. Although most respond to antibiotics, they are extremely deadly especially if inhaled such as in the case of Detective Williams.

Some are also extremely contagious which is the reason that you are all being held in isolation here until the results of your tests return. As you were not extremely close to Detective Williams when the powder was released, there is an excellent chance that you have not been infected. However as a precaution we will commence you on a course of preventative antibiotics.

As for Detective Williams, we are certain that his exposure has left him infected. Unfortunately exposure by inhalation is the most dangerous type of exposure possible and with all the different types of agents the odds for survival after this type of exposure is at best 25%, even less if the exposure was intensive as we think may be the case here."

"God!" The word slipped softly from Steve's lips as he heard the shocked gasp from Chin and the quiet "Auwe" from Kono echoed into the room. Struggling to remain in control, Steve clenched his fists tight and closed his eyes before asking his next question, "When will we know for certain if Danny was infected?"

Dr. Mullins glanced at Doc before answering. "The testing on the powder will take a couple of hours to confirm what we are dealing with and what strain the disease is. The blood tests will take approximately six hours to confirm if anyone has been infected. Until then we will start everyone on a course of preventative antibiotics to try and minimize the infection. Detective Williams has already been started on a course far more potent than the course you will receive due to the fact that we know that he inhaled probably a large amount of the dust

If he has been infected, we expect that he will start to show symptoms in the next couple of hours."

"What type of symptoms, Doctor?" Steve pressed, opening his eyes and pinning down the two doctors with an intense stare.

"Steve, that really depends on what the pathogen is. Danny could show initial symptoms ranging from a sore throat and a mild cough to severe vomiting and stomach cramps." Doc answered. "We won't know until he exhibits them."

"Doc, I want to know immediately if Danno starts to show any symptoms." Steve stated wanting to make sure that the doctors realized that this was not just a request.

"Of course, Steve. Is there anything else?"

McGarrett nodded instantly. "Seeing that we are going to be held here for the next several hours Doc, I need a phone and some pens and paper. This is a priority investigation and being here is not going to stop us from finding whoever sent that card and why!"

Doc nodded as the two doctors stood to leave. "I'll arrange for it now, Steve. Before I go back to check on our boy."

"Thanks Doc," Steve said quietly as he watched the men head to the door. "There is another thing…." Doc stopped and turned, waiting for Steve's request. "Tell Danno that as soon as I'm allowed, I will come and see him. Tell him that he is not alone in this!"

Doc nodded. "As soon as you are cleared to leave this room Steve, I will arrange for you to tell Danny that yourself. We can hook up a phone into his isolation room and you will be able to see each other through the observation window. Until then Steve, I promise I will stay with Danny, only leaving him long enough to give you updates on his condition." Doc promised before he turned and followed Mullins from the room.

Steve swung around angrily and glared at the two detectives who stood on the other side of the glass window. "What are you still doing here?" He snapped angrily. "I want you both out there finding out who sent that card! I want to know what was in it and why it was sent and I want to know yesterday!"

"On it, Steve!"

"Done, Boss!" Both men answered turning and hurrying out of the small unit that held the observation room.

Stepping out into the corridor, Kono stopped Chin. "Think it would be okay if we check on Danny before we go? I know that we can't go into the room but Bergman said that there was a phone set up like the one for Steve's room. The kaikana may want to see a friendly kanaka face about now!" The large Hawaiian detective suggested hopefully.

His Chinese colleague smiled and nodded in agreement as they turned in the opposite direction and headed to the isolation ward, showing their ID and badges to gain entry.

Stepping up to the observation window, both men caught a quick glimpse of their youngest colleague surrounded by masked and gowned medical staff. A drip hung above the bed he now occupied and several staff appeared to be performing various medical procedures on the patient. A nurse looked up and appeared to speak to one of the other staff members before she quickly walked over to the window and drew the curtain closed, blocking off any further contact.

The two detectives sighed deeply, disturbed by the brief glimpse and slowly turned back towards the entrance to the ward. A quiet call halted them before they reached the doorway and they both turned as Doctor Bergman quickly approached. "I'm sorry, boys, but at the moment you can't see or talk with Danny. We need to run several more tests before that is possible."

"We just wanted to check on the Kaikana, Doc!" Kono interrupted. "Let him know that we are here."

Bergman smiled at the loyalty within the small ohana of detectives and patted both men on the shoulders. "As I have already told you both, Danny is stable at the moment. I'll also let him know that you were both here," he reassured them. "Now both of you had better get going. I promise I will keep you updated on Steve and Danny's conditions."

"Thanks, Doc." Both men murmured as they turned and left the unit. Both aware of what may lie ahead for both their friends.


	3. Chapter 3

The triggering device was so crude and simple. Che shook his head still amazed that something made this easily could be the catalyst for something so deadly. The small Oriental forensic expert reset the trigger before slowly closing and than reopening the envelope to double-check his findings before silently nodding to himself. "Yep, so simple but so deadly."

Picking up a pair of tweezers he carefully reached into the envelope and pulled free the letter from within, shaking free the white powder that still clung to it before he glanced at the front and then opened it to examine whatever message had been written inside.

Kono entered the small forensic lab located in the basement of the palace and froze by the door as he spotted Che shake the highly decorated card free of the white dust that had sent the lead detective and second-in-command of Five-0 into isolation. "Che?" he asked hesitantly, his eyes not straying from the deadly Christmas card or envelope now lying on the table in front of the smaller man.

Che looked up, noticing the fear on the Hawaiian's face and quickly began to reassure him. "It's perfectly harmless now, Kono. I irradiated the powder, killing whatever pathogen it contained. It's harmless now."

Kono nodded and eyed the items suspiciously as he moved closer. "Steve wanted me to bring him anything you can tell us about either the powder or the card, Che." Kono said as he stood beside Che and read the neatly written message, grimacing at it's deadly warning.

"I'll be able to give you a full report as soon as I finish dusting for prints." Che announced as he reached across for the fingerprint powder and began to lightly dust the card and envelope. "How are Steve and Danny? I haven't heard back from Berg."

Kono swallowed and cleared his throat, hoping to stop the fear he felt from creeping into his voice. "Steve is still being observed in isolation. Doc is confident that he may not have been infected. Danny is in strict isolation; the doctors are certain that Danny has been infected. We tried to see him but the doctors were still running tests." Kono shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe this is happening, Bruddah."

Che nodded. " The same thought went through both Berg's and my minds when Chin rang down here this morning. It was lucky Berg was here reviewing some test results, meant that we were able to respond instantly. Walking into Steve's office was like entering my worst nightmare when I first saw Danny covered in the powder. If it is a pathogen and this message in the card leaves no doubt in my mind it is anything but then Danny is in serious trouble."

Kono looked over at the machine buzzing in the background. "Any idea how long before we know what the powder may be?"

Che glanced at the Spectrometer that Kono was looking at and quickly read the figures that were flashing across the screen. "Hopefully we should know soon." He turned back and frowned at the clean paper and envelope before jotting down the negative results of the fingerprint test onto the report.

"Tell Steve that the paper and the envelope are all dime-store quality stuff, found at almost any store on the islands. The card was typed on an old typewriter that should be easy to identify once we find it. See how the letters E and T are chipped and the slight fading on the letter D." Che explained Kono pointing to little breaks in the writing. "We will be able to match it immediately." Kono nodded as Che continued his report. "The trigger mechanism for dispersing the powder was quite simple and effective. The powder was placed onto two moisture strips that were concertinaed, trapping the powder and not allowing it to spill. When Danny opened the envelope he inadvertently straightened out the moisture strips which was lined with a durable plastic backing. The plastic snapped back into shape flicking the powder in a forceful shower upwards and all over Danny. Whoever did this made certain the person opening the envelope would be the person who got maximum exposure. Crude but highly effective."

"Auwe." Kono muttered as he watched the demonstration Che performed as he spoke. ."Danny never had a chance." He murmured accepting the report and envelope and Christmas card safely sheaved in a plastic bag. "Know where it was posted from?"

Che shook his head, "Doesn't carry a postage mark even though it is stamped. My guess is it was hand delivered just after the postman did his round this morning, so it was sitting with the other mail when May arrived. I doubt anyone even noticed it had no postage mark."

Kono nodded, "No one had any reason to check. Thanks Bruddah." He called over his shoulder as he turned and left the lab.

Che waved back in acknowledgement as he stood and walked over to the Spectrometer, studying the figures that flashed across the screen.

H5OH5OH5O

Rubbing his eyes, Chin continued to study the files of everyone who held a grudge against the Five-0 team and whom had been released in the last year. Most of the suspects did not have the connections or the imagination to even dream up such a potentially deadly attack but they all needed to be found and their alibis checked to cross them from the suspect list. The list grew longer as more names were added and the Chinese detective had called in additional help from HPD to track down each person on the list. There had been no lack of volunteers to help in the investigation as word had spread around of both Danny's and Steve's possible contamination.

"Chin." The tone of Duke's voice warned Chin that Duke had some type of information or news that would not be welcomed and he looked up as the Hawaiian HPD sergeant walked towards the desk he was occupying, a dark suited man wearing sunglasses close on the silver haired salt and peppered haired officer's heels.

'Great. FBI or CIA. Either one would not make Steve happy if they muscle in and try to take over the investigation.' Chin sighed as the man stepped around Duke and reached into his pocket, pulling out an identification badge and flipping it open, dismissing Duke with a wave of his hand as he announced. "Detective Kelly, I'm Agent Dodds, CIA. I am here to take full control over the investigation of attack that took place in your offices at the State Police Unit. I understand that both Detectives McGarrett and Williams were both infected by a white powder that was released when a letter was opened."

Chin stared up in amazement as he studied the identification badge before he looked the taller man directly in the eyes. "That's correct, Agent Dodds," He answered amicably. "But please can you explain how the CIA is on the case so quickly. We haven't even confirmed what the powder may be."

Dodds blinked, startled by the direct question from the older detective. "How we know is not important, Detective. What is important is we do know and we are taking over this investigation. We have checked with HPD who confirmed there has been an incident at the palace. We decided not to wait until you contacted us. This is a potential terrorist attack on the United States and, as such, is a top priority."

Chin nodded, "Detective Steve McGarrett is in charge of our investigation. You will need to speak to him about who has full control of the investigation."

"But I understand McGarrett is currently in isolation." Dodds interrupted, clearly upset that his authority over taking control of the case was being questioned.

"Steve McGarrett may presently be in isolation," Chin agreed, "But he is still able to retain complete control of our investigation. If you would excuse me for a moment, I need to make a phone call and then I will take to the hospital to Steve McGarrett." Chin said softly as he stood and brushed past the agent.

H5OH5OH5O

Slamming the phone down with a crush, Steve McGarrett began to pace the room like a caged tiger. His frustration grew as he turned and stared at the brightly decorated Christmas tree that sat upon the nurse's desk just across from the observation window. He growled under his breath, the sensation that nothing was in his control adding to both his tension and stress. It had been over three hours since Doc had updated him on Danny's condition and the distinct silence left him feeling uneasy. Now Chin had contacted him with the disturbing report that the CIA was attempting to step in and wrestle control of the investigation from Five-0. "Not a chance in hell." He muttered angrily, hitting the wall beside the window before looking up into the startled eyes of the nurse watching from her desk. He mouthed a silent apology before he turned and sat on the edge of the bed burying his face tiredly into his hands, still unable to believe that a perfect day was now going so sour.

H5OH5OH5O

Danny slumped back against the pillows. The last bout of coughing had left him feeling breathless and light-headed making the slight headache that had plagued him for most of the morning more intense. He shifted restlessly in the bed and pulled the light sheet that covered him higher over his shoulders in an attempt to get warm, unable to control his shivering. He closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to sleep, hoping that Doc and the nurses would take pity on him and decide to spare him from the next round of blood tests and observations. Yet even escaping into the world of sleep seemed to elude him.

Opening his eyes in defeat, Danny rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He licked his dry lips and sighed, trying to ignore his thirst. His throat was now too sore to swallow. As his thoughts drifted, he wondered if he did manage to actually swallow a sip of water, would it immediately leak out of one of the many needle sites that now adorned his arms from the numerous blood tests he had been subjected to after his admission to the unit? He shook his head trying to clear it of the strange, nonsensical thoughts that seemed to dominate his thinking and tried to concentrate on the soft murmurs of the medical staff around him.

Bergman stood at the end of the bed and watched Danny toss restlessly. He had fervently hoped that the young detective would not start exhibiting any symptoms for several more hours but the rapid onset and severity worried the crusty M.E. They indicated that whatever the pathogen Danny had been exposed to was far more virulent than they had initially anticipated. He glanced towards the nurse who was now wiping the light sheen of perspiration from Danny's fevered brow. "What was his temp?"

"103, Doctor. It has risen a degree in the last half an hour." She answered softly as she gently brushed back the sweaty curls that clung to Danny's forehead. He heard Mullins grunt at the answer as the specialist picked up the chart at the foot of the bed and began to read. A frown formed deeply on his forehead as he studied the written observations.

Doc nodded, quickly stepping to the edge of the bed as Danny began to cough uncontrollably. Helping the nurse sit Danny up, he gently slapped the young man's back in an attempt to loosen whatever phlegm was beginning to settle in Danny's chest, whispering quiet words of comfort as Danny struggled to catch his breath. He firmly supported Danny in the sitting position as the nurse quickly raised the head of the bed before settling him back to rest in a semi-reclined position. Reaching behind the bed head, Bergman grabbed the oxygen mask by the tubing and settled the mask over Dan's face, turning on the flow of oxygen in an attempt to help Danny's ragged breathing.

"I want another set of chest x-rays- stat. We'll commence him on Ventolin and increase his penicillin. I want a new set of obs every 15 minutes." Mullins ordered as he moved around to the side of the bed and placed his stethoscope into his ears before pressing the other end to various parts of Danny's chest, grimacing at the wet, rattling sounds he could hear as Dan inhaled. Removing the stethoscope as he straightened and glanced at Bergman, the look in his eyes was enough to tell silently tell older man that Danny was already in trouble.

Doc gently placed his hand on the patient's arm. "I'll be back in a minute, Danny. I promised Steve that I would keep him updated on your condition. And you know how Steve will drive everyone insane if I don't update him often."

Danny blinked and nodded slowly. "Steve will be driving them nuts." he whispered breathlessly, grimacing at the strain placed on his raw throat.

Doc smiled and squeezed the arm under his hand. "I wonder how many nursing staff he has managed to drive away. I'm hoping these Navy nurses are made of sterner stuff than the poor nurses in Honolulu." Danny's laughter quickly turned into another strangled bout of coughing and Doc stood silently, waiting for it to pass. "I'll be back soon but while I am gone I expect you to try and rest."

Danny nodded, too exhausted by the coughing to answer and closed his eyes.

Doc sighed silently before he turned and left the room with Dr. Mullins, only stopping long enough to strip and discard his gown, mask, gloves and shoe covers in the bag to be disposed of later. "What do you think, Peter?' He asked quietly as the other doctor removed his own isolation gown.

"I think he is in real trouble. I wish that we would get the results of what we are dealing with. I suspect either plague or anthrax but until I'm certain, our hands are tied."

"Excuse me, Doctors," The young nurse quietly interrupted the men's conversation. "You have a phone call, Dr. Bergman, from a Che Fong. He said it is extremely urgent."

Thanking the nurse, Doc turned towards the other man. "Maybe we will have our answer in a minute." He said hopefully as he strode briskly to the nurse's desk and picked up the phone, Dr. Mullins standing at his shoulder listening anxiously to the one sided conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Kono winced as he saw Steve turn quickly towards the observation window. The expectation in the lead detective's face quickly flickered to disappointment and resignation before being hidden behind his all-professional mask. Obviously the detective was hoping he was someone else, probably Doc, or one of the other doctors, to update him on Danny's condition. Kono stepped closer to the window and reached for the phone, watching as McGarrett flicked on the hands-free speaker to listen.

"What have you got for me, Kono?" McGarrett demanded, intent on having something to take his mind off the unbearable unknown - what was happening to the youngest member of the team.

Kono cleared his throat, drawing a deep breath before responding with the answer that he knew would not bode well with his angry and anxious boss. "Not much at the moment Steve. The hazmat team is decontaminating the palace and Che is still running tests on the powder. He should have a results soon."

Steve nodded. "Good, what else have you got for me, Kono?"

"The envelope and card came up clean for prints. Both the envelope and paper are dime store quality, able to be purchased anywhere." He watched as Steve moved away to pace the small room.

"What about the writing? Postage mark? Do we know where it was sent from?" The questions were fired towards the detective like a volley of bullets and Kono stood still under the barrage.

"The envelope wasn't post marked. Che believes it may have been hand delivered. We are checking with the cleaning staff, mailman, anyone who might have noticed someone hanging around the palace about the time the mail was delivered.

The card was typed on an old machine. Che says that we will be able to identify the typewriter immediately if we find it by some of the letters it types. Who ever did it was quite straightforward with their demands. They call themselves The People Against War, Boss and they want all draft dodgers released from jail within seventy-two hours!" Kono concluded as he held up the card and pressed it open against the glass for the lead detective to read aloud.

"Detective Five-0, We represent the People against War and we are demanding the immediate release of all innocent people held in your establishment cells for their courageous refusal to join in the unjust war in Vietnam. The powder you are now covered with is just a small example of what we will release in shopping malls, schools and hotels around Honolulu on Christmas Eve if our demands are not met! You have seventy-two hours during which time you will come to realize how serious our threat is! What is happening to you will happen to thousands if you ignore us! Seventy-two hours and counting down!"

McGarrett raised his fist and struck the wall beside him, making the Hawaiian detective jump in surprise "They will not get away with this. We are going to stop them like a lava wall! They won't have a chance to carry out the threat, I promise you!" He vowed angrily. "I want the book on this so-called People Against War! I want to know who the members are, how they get their money, where they meet, everything! And more importantly I want to know where the hell they managed to get their hands on whatever that damn powder is!"

Kono nodded briefly before his attention was diverted by the approach of Doctor Bergman. Doc slapped the Hawaiian on the shoulder before asking if he would like to enter the observation room with him to hear the update on Danny.

Doc suppressed a small smile at the look of uncertainty over entering the room on Kono's face and quickly reassured him. "Che just called. The result of the powder test was Anthrax. It's non-contagious, Kono, so even if Steve is infected there is no risk of Steve infecting anyone else."

Opening the door, Doc ushered Kono into the room, quickly reassuring Steve that it was safe to do so. He held up his hand, forestalling any questions as Steve opened his mouth to ask and instructed the two detectives to sit. He would update them both on the medical developments. Before Bergman could begin, there was a light knock at the door and the three men turned to find Chin waiting patiently with a dark suited man standing close behind him. At Steve's nod, both men entered and quick introductions made between the CIA agent, doctor and detectives.

"Would you like me to update you later, Steve?' Doc asked, eyeing the newcomer to the room but Steve shook his head impatiently, quickly explaining that the CIA was going to assist Five-0 in the investigation.

Dodds opened his mouth in an effort to correct the statement but was cut off quickly by a deadly glare from the taller Five-0 lead detective. He fell silent as Steve nodded for Doc to continue.

Bergman waited a moment for them to settle, before speaking. "Che has the results on the powder, Steve. It is a biological agent – Anthrax. The good news is Anthrax cannot be passed on from person to person, only by exposure to the spore can someone become contaminated. We don't believe that you were close enough to Danny when he opened it, Steve but we will still have to wait for the test results to confirm that you were not infected. Unfortunately, Danny is showing symptoms already." Doc added quietly, carefully watching for Steve's reaction.

Steve's face paled at the information as he forced himself to inhale enough air to ask. "What symptoms?"

"Anthrax mimics a serious flu that develops into pneumonia. Unfortunately Danny is exhibiting symptoms of pneumonia already Steve. He has a high fever and severe chest congestion. We are increasing the antibiotics and using other medication in an attempt to break up the congestion. But to be honest, with the rapid development and the severity of the symptoms Danny is exhibiting, there is a very real possibility that the antibiotics are not going to be enough."

Swallowing hard, Steve looked away to blink away the moisture that threatened to spill down his face. He took a deep breath to calm the tremulous emotions battling to get free just under his tight façade of control before looking back at Bergman and asking quietly. "If the antibiotics don't work, how long…?" He was unable to say the words that tore his heart apart, grateful that Doc knew what he was going to ask.

"Two, maybe three days, Steve. If the Anthrax infection is as severe as we believe, then I'm afraid that Danny will not live to see Christmas." Doc informed them softly, aware that his prognosis was heartbreaking to the three detectives sitting in front of him.

McGarrett nodded woodenly before asking. "When can I see him?"

"We are taking more x-rays at the moment to determine just how severe the pneumonia is. You can see him after they are finished, Steve."

Dodds sat patiently listening to the update before he interrupted. "Are you sure it is Anthrax, Doctor?"

Bergman turned and nodded. "Our lab tests confirm it and the symptoms that Detective Williams is exhibiting are classic Anthrax symptoms."

Nodding, Dodds stood and began to pace, eerily reminding both Chin and Kono of there Boss' habit when he was thinking. "Was there any note with the powder?" Dodds asked.

"The powder was enclosed in a Christmas card addressed from a group calling themselves the People Against War. It demands that all draft dodgers in Hawaiian jails be released within seventy-two hours or more attacks will take place in well populated public areas on Christmas Eve." Steve informed the agent.

"Sounds like their usual M.O.!" Dodds muttered to himself.

Chin and Kono stared at him as McGarrett jumped up. "Their usual M.O.?" he snapped. "Has this happened before? Do you know whom we are dealing with? Or is this some type of spook operation gone bad and that is why the CIA has stepped in so fast?"

"We believe that small minority groups who have been protesting against the war in Vietnam are being infiltrated by dissidents from unfriendly countries in an effort to upset the general public and destabilize our government. They try and use force and intimidation to cause fear and uncertainty but now they seem to be upping the anty, becoming more dangerous, more deadly in their fear campaign." Dodds began to explain testily; not liking the way the detective demanded an explanation. "Recently there was a theft from the CIA Biological Testing facility in Los Angles."

"Let me hazard a wild guess - some Anthrax was stolen." Steve interrupted sarcastically.

Dodds nodded, ignoring that sarcasm as he continued. "One dozen vials of Anthrax were taken. We suspected that they were to be used in a biological attack and both the FBI and the CIA have been trying to track it down."

"Why wasn't an alert released to law agencies? Why were we not notified of the theft or the potential threat?' McGarrett growled stepping closer to Dodds, his hands curling into fists as his temper began to boil.

"It was decided to keep this top secret, McGarrett. We didn't want to cause panic by the possibility of some local cop somewhere leaking it to the media. It was in the public's best interest not to inform them of the threat."

"The public's best interest or the CIA's best interest?" McGarrett hissed. "If correct protocol had been followed, then we would not be in this mess! We could have taken steps to protect the public and ourselves. Nobody would have been unknowingly endangered."

Dodds stared McGarrett in the eyes as he stated firmly. "That would have warned the enemy, McGarrett. This is a war that's being waged against us, McGarrett, and with any war there is always collateral damage! It is expected and something we have to accept. To save our way of life a sacrifice of a few men is an acceptable risk. "

Chin and Kono barely managed to catch Steve's arms as the furious detective lunged towards the CIA agent. "An acceptable risk!" McGarrett yelled as he struggled to break free of his detectives and grab Dodds by the throat. "That collateral damage as you so delicately call it happens to be one of my detectives!"

Dodds stepped back as McGarrett twisted, attempting to break free. He glanced towards Bergman for some support and protection but the icy stare he received from the doctor told him that he would receive no aid from there. He turned back to stared wide-eyed at the two detectives struggling to hold back their boss, the looks in their eyes warned him that they were holding the detective more to stop McGarrett from doing anything brash then to protect him.

He raised his hands in a silent surrender. "I understand how you must feel, McGarrett and I apologize for referring to Detective Williams as collateral damage but please understand, if we don't co-operate and work closely together then Williams will not be the only innocent victim infected. Please, let's start again. I am willing to share any information I am able to with you in exchange for your full co-operation."

McGarrett glared at the CIA agent. "You give us everything you know!" He demanded, finally shaking Chin and Kono's hold from his arms as he stepped into Dodds personal space his empathize the softly spoken demands. "This investigation is now a joint investigation between Five-0 and the CIA. I will not have you taking full control and then sweeping this under the carpet. I want full details of any foreign operatives that you suspect are involved. I also want full details on the theft, understood?"

Dodds nodded his agreement. "Full inter-agency co-operation McGarrett but any classified information discovered is to stay that way. This is strictly to be kept below the public radar or the deal is off! As far as the public knows, you and your detective are hospitalized with food poisoning and the Iolani Palace was closed to undergo fumigating for…for…" he waved his hand dramatically in the air before finishing, "for rats or cockroaches!"

Chin glanced at Kono and Doc and rolled his eyes before returning his attention to McGarrett who still stood toe-to-toe with the agent.

Steve nodded his agreement, mentally shaking his head at the childish games of the CIA. "The public will not be told unless the threat becomes a real possibility. If that happens, then I will make a public announcement. I will not allow the public to be endangered to cover up government blunders!" He stated firmly.

Dodds shrugged his shoulders in disinterest of McGarrett's warning. "We will cross that bridge if we come to it, McGarrett but remember I expect to be kept in the loop at all times. I don't want you holding anything back!" He warned. "I have to contact Washington and confirm that the Anthrax is in Hawaii. Now if you will excuse me, gentlemen!" He said brushing past and out of the door.

Kono looked at his boss. "He's one slippery eel, Boss. We gunna trust him?"

Steve turned and eyed the two detectives. "We never trust the CIA. I want you both to get whatever you can on the People Against War. Anything you find bring to me first. Also continue to check for anyone who might have seen who delivered the card. I will join you as soon as Doc clears me from here! I want who ever is responsible to pay for this, gentlemen, and if the CIA captures them first, then they may never be brought to justice!

If you need to reach me, I'll be with Danno." Steve stated firmly, challenging doc silently to deny his staying with Danny while he waited for the results of his tests.

Bergman nodded his agreement and watched as the two detectives nodded theirs and hurried out of the room. He glanced down at his watch before looking back at the anxious detective. "They should be finished with the x-rays, Steve. I'll take you to his room and get you all gowned up." He said walking with the other man through the doorway.

H5OH5OH5O

Picking up the small vial from the others, Anisol gently tipped the small sealed bottle over, watching in fascination as the white powder fell into the bottom of the vial. It amazed him that such an innocent looking substance could be so deadly and he grinned at the power the remaining eleven vials gave him. He gently placed it back on the table and picked up the evening paper, quickly scanning through it for news. He frowned in confusion as the article he sought did not appear to be there. Surely the media knew what had happened.

"Mikeal, it went just as you said it would!" The excited voice of Samuel caught his attention and the young Russian looked up as the young Hawaiian teenager rushed into the room. "I delivered the card like you said I should. I dropped it on the other mail for Hawaii Five-0 just after the postman left and then I hid to watch. The sandy haired cop picked it up a little later and took it into the offices so I went down stairs. The other cops arrived a few minutes later and then it happened!"

Samuel's eyes sparkled with pride and excitement as he waited to ensure he had Mikeal's full attention before he continued. "All of a sudden everyone came rushing out of the palace and then an ambulance arrived and the hazmat truck. Just before the hazmat men went inside, four men came out of the building wearing these funny silver suits- sorta like space suits- ya know they ones they wear in space?" At Mikeal's nod, Samuel hurried on. "They got into the ambulance and it sped away. The hazmat guys then got into the same types of suits and went inside but no one else was or has been allowed in!"

The frown on the dark haired Russian's face deepened as he looked back at the paper. "There is nothing in the paper though!" he mumbled bewildered, "I thought it would be big news!"

The grin on Samuel's face faded as he eyed Mikeal suspiciously. "It was just baby powder like you said? Nobody has got hurt from it? We only want to let people know that the war is wrong; we don't want to hurt anyone!"

The Russian smiled reassuringly and laughed. "Of course it was only baby powder, my friend! We just want to frighten the establishment a little, not hurt them. I'm just disappointed that they have decided not to take us seriously. Maybe we should consider sending the baby powder to someone who will!'

"Who?" Samuel asked.

Mikeal's smile grew wider and he scratched his chin for a moment. "If nothing is reported in the news by tomorrow about our demands, then maybe we should send one of our special cards to someone more important – like the Governor. That will make them sit up and take us seriously!"

Samuel's mouth dropped open and he sat down heavily into the chair as he stared in awe at the man opposite him. "Wow!" he breathed incredulously. "What a way to get our demands across. The Governor…" His words trailed off as he looked at his older companion in admiration.


	5. Chapter 5

McGarrett waited patiently as the nurse secured the back of the gown and carefully fitted the paper mask over his mouth and nose, tying it into place before nodding her approval as she turned and led him into the room. He hesitated a brief moment as his eyes panned around the white sterile room, before settling on the pale man in the bed. Carefully he noted the two drips hanging above the bed that snaked down to the back of his left hand, his sandy colored hair, darkened from sweat, an oxygen mask covering the lower half of his face as a heart monitor beeped quietly at the side of the bed. Even from the doorway, Steve could hear the young detective struggle to draw each wheezing breath.

Danny's eyes flickered open as he approached and it seemed to take him a few seconds to focus on his face. "Hi Danno." He said softly as he reached the side of the bed and lightly rested his hand on Danny's arm. Even through the latex gloves and gown that he wore he could feel the heat of the fever radiating from Dan.

Danny's eyes opened wide in fear and he pulled away from McGarrett's touch. "Steve… No!" He choked as the abrupt movement caused him to cough. Reaching out weakly with his hands, he attempted to push McGarrett away. "Please… Go!" He panted breathlessly between the harsh coughs. "Doc, ma…make…him…"

"Easy, Danno, easy!" Steve tried to soothe the upset man. "It's okay, aikane, you're not infectious. Even if I haven't contracted the Anthrax, you can't infect me. I'm only wearing the isolation gown to stop me from giving you anything that will make you sicker, my friend."

"I'm…not… infect…ous?" Danny asked as he stopped struggling and fell back exhausted against the pillows. Then he turned to look at Bergman, seeking confirmation that what Steve was telling him was true.

Bergman nodded as he adjusted the rate of oxygen flowing to Danny, trying to ease his battle to breathe. "You're not infectious, Danny. Che just confirmed the powder was Anthrax. It cannot be passed from human to human, only by contact with the spore."

Danny closed his eyes in a combination of exhaustion and relief before he slowly opened them. Staring up at his best friend, he quietly asked. "So… Steve… might…not… be…"

Bergman's mask pulled tighter across his face as he smiled and patted Danny's arm. "You're right, Danny. Steve might not have been infected." _'I wish I could say that neither one of you are infected.' _Doc silently added to himself before he forced himself to smile reassuringly to the patient. "As you can see, Steve has no symptoms at all. We are just waiting for the blood results to confirm it!"

"Thank… God!" Danny breathed softly as his eyes drifted shut. He gave a couple of small coughs as he relaxed and appeared to drift off to sleep.

Wiping the tears that had began to trickle down his face, Steve whispered. "I'm fine, Aikane and you'll be fine too. I promise I'm going to stay with you."

The nurse glanced across the bed at Bergman before covertly looking back at the detective she had led into the room only minutes before.

"I'm sorry Steve, but you can't stay," Doc informed the Five-0 leader firmly. "This is an isolation room and I am already breaking strict protocol by letting you visit in the room now. Also more importantly, Danny needs to rest, something we both know he will not do if you are in here with him."

"Doc!"

"No Steve! This isn't Queens Hospital. You can't just bulldoze the staff here to bend to your will." Bergman cut McGarrett's argument off gently placing a hand on his back and steering him towards the door. "I promise I will stay here and will keep you updated but you can't stay."

Reaching the door, McGarrett stopped and looked back at his best friend. "You'll keep me updated?" He asked again.

Bergman nodded. "You know I will." He assured.

H5OH5OH5O

Settling into the white high back chairs, Chin and Kono traded glances as Dodds settled himself on the edge of McGarrett's desk in the spot that was only ever occupied by the unit's second-in-command. Both men remained silent as they heard the office door open, waiting for the impending volcanic eruption that even Pele would be proud of. Neither detective was disappointed as McGarrett's voice growled behind them. "Aren't the chairs good enough for a CIA agent to sit on. That's my desk, not a sofa!"

Dodds jumped up in surprise and the two detectives stifled chuckles as he stuttered an apology, swiftly moving off the desk and onto the hard wooden chair that Kono had dragged close to the desk earlier. His own superiors had warned him to tread lightly with the local boys, fearful of the backlash if word leaked of the theft and threat. This was a presidential election year. One the CIA could not afford the President to lose.

McGarrett glared at the agent as he settled into his seat.

"How's Danny, Boss?" Chin asked quietly

"Not good, Chin. Doc has just downgraded his condition to critical. He is not responding to the antibiotics." Steve answered softly.

"Danny's a fighter, Boss, he wont let a little thing like Anthrax beat him, especially not at Christmas!" Kono interrupted confidently. "He still has a party to finish organizing. Ain't no where dat boy goin till he's finished that!"

Steve grinned at the Hawaiian's unshakeable confidence. "You're right, Kono!" He agreed before becoming serious. "Okay gentleman, what can you tell me about this People Against War group and who delivered the card?"

Chin passed a thin file across the table and opened his notebook as Steve opened the file and began to peruse it. "The People Against War group is a loosely knit group made up by college students and teenagers who protest the war in Vietnam and any other unpopular political cause, Steve. Most of their protests are harmless and the kids seem to pass in and out of the group as the fad intrigues them. There are some older members but they seem to drift away when they realize that the group is just a bunch of kids trying to play grown ups."

"They seem to have advanced from playing games to getting their point across, Chin!" Steve pointed out bluntly.

The Chinese detective blushed a little and shrugged. "It doesn't make sense, Steve, none of the kids that I have checked so far who are in the group have ever been out of Hawaii and none of them seem to have either the inclination or knowledge to plan and steal Anthrax to use as a biological tool."

"One of them has." Steve reminded Chin softly, "What happened to Danno is proof of that!"

"The leader of the group is a nineteen year old kid named Samuel Kalanani. Born on the islands, never been out of Hawaii, Boss." Kono smoothly took over the report, handing a photo of an extremely young Hawaiian youth. "He works as a mechanic in a gas station on Hotel St. Doesn't have a criminal record. Already spoke to friends who all say that the kid is just playing at politics."

"I want him brought in for questioning!" McGarrett ordered.

"Already on it, Boss. Lives with his parents but they say he hasn't been home for two days. Got an APB out on him now."

McGarrett nodded. "Anyone see who delivered the card?"

The two detectives shook their heads. "No one noticed anyone around before Danny arrived. The postman said he delivered the mail just after six. He claims there was no cards in the mail that he left."

"I think you are wasting your time with this group, McGarrett!" Dodds interrupted. "If you want my opinion on what you have, I believe that another group is just using these kids as a smoke screen. What better way to send the local cops on a wild goose chase than to pretend that the threat comes from one group? Keep the local yahoos busy chasing your tails while they get on with the real planning and attack. Typical terrorist tactics!" He smugly informed the three detectives.

"And we know how good the CIA is at keeping their eyes on the action?' McGarrett asked sarcastically causing Chin and Kono to chuckle as the three detectives turned their back and continued.

"Kono, I want you to get search warrants for the leaders of this group. Get Duke and a few of the HPD boys to give you a hand. I want anything that might tie them into this! Judge Lynns is at the courthouse - try him!"

"Done, Boss!" Kono responded as he jumped from his chair and hurried from the room.

"Chin, I want any surveillance kept anywhere where Sammy Kalinina hangs out. I want him brought straight to me when he turns up for questioning."

"On it, Boss." Chin responded.

"If you find him, I'll be at the Governor's office or at the hospital at Pearl." McGarrett said, glancing at his watch.

Chin nodded knowingly and hurried out.

"Still think you are wasting your time, McGarrett!" Dodds said softly as he watched Steve rise and grab his coat.

Reaching the door McGarrett turned and looked back at the agent. "We'll see, Dodds!" He growled as he flicked off the office light leaving the CIA agent standing in the dark.

H5OH5OH5O

"Danny was definitely infected by the Anthrax powder?" Jameson asked, still appalled over the attack that had taken place in the offices of the State police unit earlier in the day.

McGarrett stood and began to pace restlessly around the Governor's office aware of the Governor and Walter Stuart, the District Attorney, watching his every move. "Yes Sir, " Steve confirmed quietly. "The blood results confirmed what we already knew. Danno was infected. He began to develop symptoms a couple of hours ago. The doctors have just placed him on the critical list. They are doing everything they can. All we can do is pray."

"What are his chances?" Stuart asked quietly.

McGarrett shook his head slowly and stared at the wall in front of him, masking the grief he felt behind a stoic face. "Slim"

"And you?" Jameson inquired leaning forward in his chair.

"The tests cleared me. I wasn't close enough to Danno to breathe in the spores when they exploded from the envelope." Steve answered quietly.

"Thank God!" The Governor answered. "What can you tell us about the threat, Steve? Do you think that there is a real risk to the public?"

McGarrett turned and nodded. "The CIA have already moved in and tried to take jurisdiction. They confirmed that twelve vials of Anthrax were stolen from their lab in L.A. The sample Che recovered from Danno and tested has confirmed that the Anthrax powder used at the Palace comes from the batch that was stolen. So there is no doubt in my mind that the group possesses the other eleven vials and intends to use them.

Sir, I would advise you to issue orders stating that any mail delivered to any Government office be sent first to the labs either at Queens Hospital, our own crime lab or the Navy hospital at Pearl to be irradiated before opening! "

The Governor nodded, "I'll do that immediately Steve."

"Thank you Sir." McGarrett said before continuing on with his report. "Chin has managed to track down the group who claimed responsibility for the attack. They call themselves the People Against War. Leader is a nineteen-year-old kid – Samuel Kalanani. So far we have found no criminal records on him. We have an APB out on him now to be picked up and held for questioning. The rest of the group consist of college students and teenagers, with a few older people who seem to drift in and out. We're checking names through the iron brain at HPD and with the FBI now. Kono is at Judge Lynn's courtroom, obtaining a warrant to search the group's premises and some of the group leaders' homes."

Jameson nodded. "It sounds like you have things in control, Steve. If there is anything I can do, you know not to hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Sir," Steve thanked the Governor. "There is one thing I would like to request, Sir"

The Governor eyed the detective. "What is it, Steve?"

"When we catch who ever is responsible for infecting Danno, I want them to be tried in Hawaii for their crimes, not spirited away by the CIA never to face criminal justice."

Stuart glanced between the two men as the Governor slowly nodded. "I will see what I can do, Steve." He answered.

McGarrett nodded. "Thank you sir, now if there is nothing more you need to know, I would like to get going."

"That's all Steve." Jameson answered, dismissing the detective, watching as McGarrett turned and walked briskly to the door before calling out and stopping him. "And Steve please keep me updated on Danny's condition."

Steve turned and nodded. "Will do Sir." He answered before turning again and leaving the office.

Stuart sat quietly as the office door closed before he turned and looked back at the Governor. "You are aware that you might not be able to keep that promise to McGarrett." He said quietly, watching the older man rise and walk around the table.

Jameson stopped and returned his look. "I'm going to try, Walter. We owe it to Danny Williams and the people of Hawaii to punish anyone who holds this threat over our heads and who is willing to use such a diabolical weapon to against innocent people in an attempt to get their own way. I have a few favors I'm willing to pull in that should make the CIA consider the State of Hawaii prosecuting these criminals as the best option for everyone."

"I hope you can pull it off. I wouldn't want to be the man who tells McGarrett that it won't happen, especially if Williams dies." Walter said quietly as he rose from his own seat to leave.

The Governor nodded in agreement as he walked the District Attorney to the door. "I hope I can too, Walter." He returned to his desk and picked up the phone. "Cause I don't want to be the one to tell Steve anything different either!"


	6. Chapter 6

Rubbing his face tiredly, McGarrett took a large sip of the lukewarm coffee as he waited for Chin and Kono to escort Samuel Kalinina into the office. Although the young man had not returned home or to any of his haunts during the night, he had reported to work where Chin and Kono had been waiting.

He sighed tiredly again, shaking his head in a desperate attempt to fully wake himself as he placed the mug back on the desk. His thoughts wandered back to the man still fighting for his life in a hospital bed at Pearl. Danny's condition had remained critical during the night with no signs of improvement. With the quick visits Doc had allowed him to make with the patient, Steve had become more disheartened as Danny became even more feverish during the night and the doctors began to talk of the option of placing him on a ventilator to assist his breathing.

His thoughts were interrupted as May buzzed to warn him that Kono and Chin were about to enter his office with the suspect. He sat silently behind his desk and watched as Kono and Chin led the Hawaiian teenager into the office, sitting him down onto the wooden chair placed directly in front of Steve's desk before standing on either side of him like silent sentinels. The teenager shifted uncomfortably under McGarrett's intense stare fidgeting and nervously licking his lips as he tried to avoid any eye contact with the detective. McGarrett allowed him to sweat quietly for a few minutes before finally speaking. "So you're Samuel Kalanani."

The young teenager jumped at his name being spoken and nodded his head, ignoring the greasy strands of black hair that fell onto his face and into his eyes as he stuttered. "Y..yes…yes Sir!"

McGarrett looked down back at the folder in front of him before he looked back up with his piercing look. "It says here that you are one of the founding leaders of the group People Against War. Is that correct?"

Samuel straightened up and drew his shoulders back proudly, his chest puffed out as he answered confidently. "That is correct. And you have no right to drag me down here like some criminal. We have done nothing wrong! It is the government who has broken the law in the unjust murder of women and children in unjust wars! Then you try and bend the will of the strong who stand up and refuse to fight by slinging them into your jails or force them to flee from their homes!"

McGarrett eyed him coolly, ignoring the teenager's well-rehearsed spiel as he continued softly. "I'm not interested in your belief of whether our country should be at war or whether you agree with our law! What I'm interested in is an envelope that you were seen delivering to my office yesterday morning and the contents of that envelope."

"Can't prove that I had anything to do with what was in the envelope!" Samuel answered smugly.

"Oh but we can." McGarrett answered, his eyes blazing with controlled anger at the boy. "We searched your parent's home last night and the typewriter we found in your bedroom was positively matched as the typewriter used to type the threat in the card."

Samuel looked up surprised before he began to giggle. "So you dragged me from work to ask me about a stupid envelope filled with baby powder and a message that was typed on an old typewriter. Oh man and Mikael was upset that no one took any notice of it. Wait till I tell him!" The boy giggled uncontrollably and McGarrett noticed the flash of anger that flickered across Kono's face before it disappeared behind a mask of neutrality.

"The envelope wasn't full of baby powder! But you are aware of that, aren't you. You know it contained the contents from a stolen vial of anthrax!" Steve said quietly as he rose from his desk and circle around to stand closer to the boy. "You also knew that when someone opened that envelope and attempted to remove the card from within that they would be showered with the anthrax by the triggering device inside."

Samuel's giggles tailored off and he stared in disbelief at the man who was slowly circling him like a shark. The bravado he had felt only moments before now slipped away under the lead detective's chilling words.

"Do you know how deadly anthrax can be if it is breathed in? The survival rate for a victim is less than 25%, the odds dropped even lower if the victim accidentally breathed in too much. The victim develops an illness similar to the flu that quickly develops into pneumonia! They virtually die because they can no longer breathe, not a death I would wish on anyone!"

Samuel wriggled around in his chair to look at the detective now standing directly behind him. "So why are you telling me this?" He snapped arrogantly, trying to bluff the bravery that he no longer possessed.

The large Hawaiian detective standing beside him slowly lends down and whispered, "Cause that envelope you delivered contained Anthrax that infected one of us. Detective Danny Williams is in hospital cause of what you did, Bruddah!"

Samuel turned and stared at him in disbelief. "It was just baby powder, Bruddah. You're just making the rest up to scare me!"

Kono straightened and sighed before he glanced across at Chin and then McGarrett He knew the only way to convince the stubborn kid that this was no trick would be to show him. He was also aware that Steve would never allow such an action but he found himself nodding towards the door in a silent plea to speak with his boss outside. McGarrett nodded and followed the Hawaiian from the room, pulling the office door tightly shut behind him, leaving Chin to guard the teenager.

Walking to May's desk where Kono now waited, Steve frowned slightly annoyed at the Hawaiian detective suddenly needing to pull him from such an important interrogation. "Kono?"

"Steve, that kid ain't ever going to admit to you that the envelope contained Anthrax and he ain't ever going to tell you how he got the stuff. He's just gonna clam up on where they plan to release the rest of the Anthrax. But I think I can get through to him. And if it doesn't work, we still have time to lean on him some more. Please, let me take him for a little walk. Talk as one Hawaiian Bruddah to another. I think he'll open up to me." Kono pleaded quickly.

McGarrett eyed Kono suspiciously, remembering the quick flash of anger that had crossed the normally placid detective's face in the office. "Are you sure you only want to talk with him?"

Kono nodded, "Just talk Boss, I swear. We'll go somewhere public, grab a coke and just talk. We ain't gonna get anything out of him this way. Just let me have a try!"

Staring at the closed office door, McGarrett sighed and nodded. "Talk only, Kono, you have an hour!"

Kono nodded and headed back towards the office, only to be stopped by McGarrett's voice just before his hand reached the knob.

"Don't let me regret this, Kono!" Steve warned softly.

"You wont, Boss." Kono answered before stepping back into the office.

H5OH5OH5O

"Do you want to see how harmless that powder was?" Kono said softly, leading Samuel through the naval hospital and into the isolation unit. He flashed his badge at the nurse who had stepped forward to prevent them moving any further into the ward before she stepped back and with a small nod allowed him to lead the young man towards the large window. He waited till the teenager hesitantly peered into the room before he whispered close to the boy's ear. "The doctors don't believe that Detective Williams will live another twenty-four hours. The powder that was in the envelope you delivered infected him. That powder wasn't baby powder, Bruddah - it was Anthrax!"

Samuel stared into the small room unable to believe what he saw. He recognized the man in the bed as the sandy haired detective he had watched pick up the envelope with the card inside. The young man appeared to be sleeping; the lower half of his face covered by an oxygen mask. Even through the window Samuel could see the sheen of perspiration. Swallowing hard to push back the bile rising in the back of his throat, he stared at the machines and drips attached to the detective

The nurse finished adjusting the flow of Danny's drip and glanced towards the window at the two men watching from the other side. With the small nod from the detective she reached over and flicked a small switch near the bed. The small room where they stood echoed with the sounds of each torturous breath the ill man fought to take.

"Danny breathed in the powder when it exploded out of the envelope. The antibiotics aren't strong enough." Kono explained quietly, not taking his eyes off Danny. "All the doctors can do now is treat his symptoms with the drugs, keep him comfortable and pray that that will be enough."

Samuel nodded wordlessly unable to take his eyes away from the scene in front of him as Kono softly continued to talk. "Danny is one pono Haole, Bruddah. He's ohana, a kaikaina!"

Samuel turned and looked suspiciously at the cop standing beside him, the sensation of being set up was overwhelming. Feeling his next question would step him into the trap the older Hawaiian seemed to be carefully maneuvering him into, he sighed and asked as he turned back to the window. "Have you known him long?"

The worried expression on Kono's face lightened a little and a small affectionate smile replaced it as he watched Danny through the window.

"I met Danny when he first joined the police academy. We started hanging out together, going to ball games, bars, and surfing. Danny is a great surfer. If he wasn't a cop, I think he could have been a pro. Loves the big waves on the Pipe. Man, he's incredible to watch! He rides waves that I would never dare to get close to. He's won quite a few amateur competitions but he really loves being a cop.

Danny's smart too, but he don't seem to know it. He can work out stuff wiki wiki that would take me ages to get. He's always ready to help everyone he can. Nothing is ever too much hassle for Danny. He's fun too work with too, always-pulling practical jokes but he can be real serious as well. Now he is the second-in-command of Five-0- makes him the second highest ranked police officer on the islands. To be honest, I couldn't think of anyone else I would want in the position." Kono said proudly.

Samuel stole a quick glance towards the Hawaiian detective beside him before his attention was snapped back to the ill detective as a harsh breathless coughing reverberated through the speaker. Williams was coughing uncontrollably, unable to catch his breath, his pain and fear easily readable in his face as his hands grasped the sheet in tight fists. Unable to divert his eyes away from the detective's struggle for life, Samuel stood mesmerized as nurses and doctors rushed through the small observation room, before entering the room with the patient and quickly surrounding him. No one noticed them until a nurse hurried over and flicked the speaker switch and then closed the curtain, effectively blocking the two men watching from outside from witnessing the drama taking place within.

"He told me it was only baby powder!" The teenager whispered, his eyes still glued to the closed curtain on the other side of the window. "He said we were sending it to force people to take notice of our message. No one was supposed to get hurt!" Samuel turned towards Kono, tears pooling in his dark brown eyes. "I really thought it was baby powder!" He whispered, "I really did!"

Kono nodded placing a comforting arm around the young teenager's shoulder as he began to lead him away. "I know you did, Bruddah. " Kono reassured him quietly. "But we gotta stop him before he can hurt anyone else. You're the only one who can help us do that, Sammy. Help us before he can do this to someone else!"

Samuel stopped walking and looked slowly into Kono's eyes, his bottom lip trembling as he whispered softly. "It might be too late. Mikeal was upset that there was nothing in the media about what happen at the palace, so he sent another card with the powder in it. Said it would make everyone sit up and listen!"

Kono carefully kept his expression neutral as he gently pushed. "It might not be too late to prevent this happening again. I need to know who he sent the card to and anything you might know about what he is planning to do with the rest of the powder."

"He is going to deliver a card to the governor." Samuel told the detective as they reached the car.

"Are you sure?" Kono asked and, at the boy's affirmative nod, reached for the radio to contact Steve. He passed on the urgent information and confirmed he was returning to the palace with Samuel, who was now willing to make a full statement of all he knew. Replacing the mic, he turned towards the anxious youth, "Okay Bruddah, let's do this."

Nodding his head, Samuel took a nervous deep breath and with a last glance up towards the second floor of the hospital where he knew the detective was fighting for his life, silently agreed. Then he asked a terrifying question. "Will I go to jail for delivering the envelope?"

Shaking his head, Kono answered honestly. "I'm sorry, Samuel. I really don't know."

Samuel nodded. "I understand. I want to help anyway, no matter what happens to me."


	7. Chapter 7

"Central Dispatch to McGarrett… Dispatch to McGarrett." McGarrett snapped up the mic, depressing the speaker button, never taking his eyes from the tall blonde man who was walking along the footpath towards the entrance way to the International Markets. "McGarrett."

"Message from Sergeant Lukela. Card intercepted at Governor's office was taken to the forensic lab and neutralized. Card did contain suspect powder. No one infected."

"Tell the officers 'Good Work', Dispatch. McGarrett out."

Replacing the mic, McGarrett gave a small sigh of relief; the information that Samuel had given after his small talk with Kono two days before was proving to be extremely valuable. The young man would not face charges. McGarrett had believed that he had no idea that the envelope that he had delivered to the Palace had contained the deadly Anthrax.

Steve shook his head, he would have to ask Kono precisely what he had said to the stubborn boy that had encouraged him to fully co operate. Sometimes the Hawaiian detective amazed McGarrett with his ability to communicate and win the trust of younger people who would normally clam up than talk to the police.

He straightened and watched as the youth that Samuel had identified as Mikeal Anisol, the man responsible for the powder, enter the markets before he raised the small portable radio to his lips. "Here he comes, Chin. As soon as he places the first envelope, move in. I don't want to give him the chance to open any of the envelopes!" McGarrett ordered as he slowly climbed out of the car and began to move after the suspect, never allowing him to move from his sight.

He waited until Anisol placed the small envelope onto the counter, ready to be opened by any innocent curious shopper or stall owner before the young man moving casually away. Pulling the radio to his mouth McGarrett snapped the order. "Take him down. Don't allow him to touch any of the remaining envelopes!"

Confident that his detectives would seize the suspect, McGarrett hurried across and picked up the dangerous envelope, slipping it carefully into a protective plastic sheath before he walk to where Chin and Kono now held the handcuffed struggling suspect

He paused a moment in front of the suspect. "This is one Christmas Eve when your Christmas wishes won't be granted." He said quietly. "You will be joining the people you wanted free for Christmas dinner tomorrow in jail! Make sure he is searched and than bring him to the palace!" McGarrett quietly ordered his detectives as he accepted the envelopes of powder they had removed from Mikael's pockets before he turned and walked away.

H5OH5OH5O

May grinned cheerfully as McGarrett entered the office half an hour later. "The Governor rang and said to tell you 'Job well done'. He will expect a report after you have wrapped things up here. He also said to tell you – Hawaii has first jurisdiction in prosecution." McGarrett flashed her a small tired smile. "Thanks Love," he murmured as he began to head towards his office, only to be stopped as May called cheerfully. "Doc called, by the way."

McGarrett spun back around and reached her desk in two steps as she continued with a large smile. "Danny has started to respond to the antibiotics. His condition has improved enough overnight that he has been taken off the critical list. Doc said he should be strong enough for a short visit tonight or even a longer visit in the morning as long as we don't wear him out!"

McGarrett grinned and kissed the secretary. "That's the best gift I could have on Christmas Eve!" He laughed. "When Kono and Chin arrive with Anisol, send them right in. I want to wrap this up as fast as we can. Danno's waiting for a visit!"

May smiled broadly as she watched her normally aloof boss walk with the spring in his step that had been missing since Danny had opened the card.

H5OH5OH5O

Mikeal stared arrogantly back at the dark haired detective. He grinned and began to laugh as he turned to stare at the others in the room for several seconds before he returned his gaze to the man circling him. "Do you really think I did this because I am some spy or something?" he asked incredulously between stifled giggles. "Or because I really care about some silly kids objecting to some ridiculous war!"

McGarrett leaned closer, his face almost touching the other's, as he asked quietly, "Didn't you? What other reason was there?"

Mikeal blinked surprised before he shook his head and answered. "To be famous, of course! What other reason could there be? People worldwide would have remembered my name. I would have been as infamous as Jack the Ripper! Hitler!"

Steve straightened and glanced at the other men in the room unable to quite comprehend the reason he was being told. The expressions on the other faces told of their own horror and shock at the Russian's explanation. Turning back to the suspect, McGarrett asked quietly. "So you were willing to murder hundreds, maybe thousands of innocent people to just to become famous?"

Mikeal pulled himself upright in the chair, his face becoming a mask of anger and indignation as he answered. "Not just famous, McGarrett, INFAMOUS!"

Turning his back in disgust, Steve nodded at Chin and Kono. "Get him out of here. Book him, one count of attempted murder for starters!" he growled before he turned and walked to the open lanai doors. He stared out at paradise as he listened to the maniacal ravings of how Mikeal would have been world-renowned as the madman was pulled struggling from the room.

"He's ours, McGarrett. The state of Hawaii will have to wait." Dodds informed the irate Five-O detective softly.

McGarrett swung around, all the anger, rage, fears and hopelessness repressed throughout the last few horrendous days bubbled to the surface with the force of a fiery Kailua eruption. "The State of Hawaii will not wait! He will be tried and sentenced here FIRST! He attempted to murder one of my officers and he tried to assassinate the governor. If it wasn't for my detectives preventing him from carrying out his plan, then both the CIA and the Government would be explaining how Mikeal Anisol managed to break into a government high level security bio-hazards lab and steal twelve vials of Anthrax to use against the people of Hawaii!" McGarrett said dangerously quietly, his eyes flashing with anger. "Try and take jurisdiction from us and I'll make sure that the story accidentally leaks to the press!"

"That's blackmail!" Dodds yelled.

McGarrett slammed the lanai door closed, ignoring the glass as it cracked under the impact. He stormed across and grabbed the CIA agent by the front of his shirt. "No, that's a promise!" He vowed before pushing the other man away.

Dodds backed quickly away. "You know if you try this, it will be the end of your career!" He warned. "You won't be able to get a job cleaning toilets with a toothbrush in a public park after this!"

McGarrett stared at him with disdain. "Somehow, Dodds, I have the feeling that your boss will agree with my terms." He answered mildly before again turning his back and moving over to the still closed cracked door, ignoring the sound of his office door slamming behind him as the agent left.


	8. Chapter 8

McGarrett grinned as he entered the brightly decorated isolation room. The doctors were confident that Danno was going to make a full recovery. Standing silently in the doorway, Steve studied his friend sleeping in the bed. Although the young detective was still extremely weak and pale, McGarrett was relieved to find he did indeed appear much improved from Steve's previous visit the night before. He had been extremely disappointed to find Danno sleeping when he had arrived after Anisol's interrogation last night.

Sensing someone in the room, Danny slowly opened his eyes and watched as Steve walked towards him. Steve's arms were full of containers of food and a brightly wrapped gift. "Hi, Steve," he whispered softly, pushing himself higher up the pillows in an attempt to sit a little higher.

Steve grinned as he reached the edge of the bed and placed his goodies on the nearby tray table in an effort to ease the younger man's disappointment at being in hospital on Christmas Day. "Hello Danno." He greeted the detective cheerfully, adjusting the head of the bed so his friend was sitting more comfortably. Glancing around the brightly decorated room, he smiled as he spotted the small Christmas tree adorning the corner of the room. Colorfully wrapped gifts seemed to spill out across the floor beneath it, waiting to be opened. "I see Santa paid you a visit last night. You must have been extra good this year, he even left you a Christmas tree. Or did he get the naughty and nice list mixed up again?"

Danny laughed, his breath catching in a small cough as he wheezed. "I'm always good. That's why I'm on the top of Santa's list." The small smile coaxed out of him turned into a frown as he continued., "I wish I could go home for Christmas instead of being stuck in here." he complained quietly.

"Doc just wants to make sure that you are a little stronger before he releases you, Danno. Your immune system is still a little weak because of the Anthrax. He just doesn't want to take any chances with your health, Aikane."

"And you had nothing to do with this little spurt of caution right, Steve?"

McGarrett didn't reply – at least not verbally. But Williams could tell by the expression that crossed his face that he'd never admit to having a hand in what he considered to be his over extended stay.

Danny sighed, his face reflecting his disappointment despite his efforts to conceal it. "I know! Just not the way I wanted to spend Christmas!" He turned and stared at the tree. "Kono, Chin and May came in last night. Insisted on putting up the tree. Chin said you caught the guy who sent the card." Shaking his head in disbelief, Danny murmured angrily. "He did it just so he could be famous!"

Steve nodded, uncertain of what words could comfort a man who had almost died because another wanted to be remembered as a mass murderer. He watched Danny lightly punch the bed before the younger man looked back towards him, his anger forced back down beneath the surface.

A small grin tugged at Danny's lips. "They also told me how you made sure the CIA understood we had jurisdiction. Kono told me May's description of how the agent ran out of the office with his tail between his legs!"

Steve chuckled at the Hawaiian's accurate account of the CIA agent's hasty retreat. "I wasn't going to let him escape justice for what he did to you. Aikane. Even if it meant I wouldn't be able to get a job cleaning public toilets with my toothbrush!"

Danny laughed at the mental image the words brought forth. "I'd love to see the famous Steve McGarrett cleaning toilets with a toothbrush."

"I'm sure I can arrange that as one of your duties if you keep giving me lip, Officer Williams!" Steve threatened.

Danny laughed harder for several seconds. Slowly realizing that he was no longer depressed about where he was spending the holiday, he turned to McGarrett. "Mele Kalikimaka, Steve!"

"Mele Kalikimaka, Danno!" Steve grinned as he turned and reached over to pick up the gift he had placed down on the bedside table. He froze as Danny's laughter turned into a violent bout of coughing. Danny's hand clutched at his jacket as it brushed against him McGarrett spun back towards Williams, alarmed at the blue tinge spreading around Danny's mouth and nose as he attempted to draw a breath. "Danno?"

Danny continued to cough as he collapsed back against the pillows, his hand searching for and grabbing Steve's fingers in fear. A sharp pain in his chest robbed him of what little breath he managed to draw into his tortured lungs as the world around him began to fade into darkness.

"Come on Danno, stay with me!" Steve pleaded as he continued to press the nurse's call button that he had grabbed when he realized Dan could not breathe. Although it might have been quicker he did not want to leave his friend's side for the minute it would take to call for assistance at the door. His chest tightened in anguish while he watched Dan's eyes slowly close. The blue tinge that had outlined Danno's mouth and nose now seemed to color his face. Danny's hand grew limp in his and he clutched at it tighter, trying to anchor Danny in the world of consciousness.

McGarrett was not aware of the presence of anyone else in the room until Bergman roughly pushed him aside, demanding to know what had happened as nurses placed the bed flat and pulled the pillows from under Dan's head. Doc quickly stepped around the head of the bed and hyper-extended Danny's neck before placing a special oxygen mask over the unconscious detective's face, forcing oxygen into his lungs. Steve only had enough time to give a quick explanation of what had occurred before he was ejected from the room by a nurse and told to wait outside. Doctor Mullins brushed past him as he rushed into the room after answering the page. The door closed firmly behind McGarrett. It left him staring at the brightly decorated corridor. The softly played choral of 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas' seemed to mock him as he turned and stared at the closed door. If Danno died, Christmas would never be merry again.

H5OH5OH5O

Doc sighed as he performed a last check of the ventilator, glancing down at the unresponsive man in the bed.

"Do you want me to talk to McGarrett?" Peter Mullins' voice broke into his thoughts and Doc looked up guiltily, realizing the younger doctor had read his hesitation of leaving the room.

Shaking his head slowly, Doc looked back down at their patient before he answered. "No, I'll talk to Steve. I think it would be better if I broke the news to him. He isn't going to take it well."

Mullins nodded, sensing that the Five-0 detectives and the coroner were close, much closer than the average relationship of doctor and patients. Over the past couple of days, he had also been a witness of the extreme fondness that McGarrett held for Williams. The team of Five-0 detectives appeared to be an extremely close knitted group but that closeness between the two top detectives was far deeper, more akin to the relationship of close brothers than simple friends. "How about I just tag along? Answer any questions he may have about what has happened." Mullins suggested, knowing the conversation Bergman would be having with the lead detective would be hard for both of them.

H5OH5OH5O

Ushering McGarrett into the small doctors' lounge, the two men insisted that the detective be seated before they began their update on Williams' condition. McGarrett had sensed immediately when the two doctors had exited Danny's room that their news was grim and the normal desire for immediate answers to Danny's condition became an innate desire to be left in the dark as if to protect himself from something he did not want to know. He had remained silent, reticent as the doctors had approached him and suggested that they talk in a more private area.

Clearing his throat, Bergman sat opposite the lead detective. "I'm sorry, Steve," he quietly began. "Danny's condition is critical. We have placed him on a ventilator but I'm afraid there is little hope for a recovery." He swallowed hard and cleared his throat again as he rushed on, preventing Steve from speaking before he said the words he dreaded to say. "Danny is dying. There is nothing more we can do."

He hesitated waiting for some type of reaction from the dark haired man but McGarrett sat silent for a few minutes staring at each doctor in total denial and disbelief. His mind and body felt like they were frozen in time, unable to escape from the words he never wanted to hear. The moment passed and the disbelief morphed into a white hot rage at the two men who had, only hours before, reassured him that the crisis had passed and his best friend was completely out of any danger and well on the way to a full recovery. Now here they were telling him on Christmas Day that Danno was dying and there was nothing they could do to prevent it!

"What the hell happened?" The quiet tone of the voice belied the anger of the question as the furious man stood up, fists balled tightly as he waited for an answer.

Glancing over at Bergman, Dr. Mullins quietly interjected. "It was a gross mistake by me, Mr. McGarrett. Inhalation Anthrax sometimes progresses in two stages. The first stage is when the patient exhibits symptoms of a cold or flu, followed by a brief recovery before the deadly development of breathing difficulties, much like pneumonia, and shock. When Danny was first admitted to the ward, he did initially show symptoms of a cold, which developed rapidly into pneumonia. I'm afraid that we believed the pneumonia symptoms were indications that he had entered the second stage. When Danny became so critically ill initially and then responded well to the antibiotics, I believed that any danger from the second stage had passed. I was mistaken!

The onset of the second stage is rapid and in almost 99% of the cases were fatal within twenty- four to thirty-six hours although some patients have survived a week. Only 1% of patients survive and they have never been as ill in the second stage as Danny Williams is now."

McGarrett's temper exploded. "So what does this mean? That you are just going to throw your hands in the air and say I'm sorry! There is nothing more that can be done!" He yelled as he stepped towards the navy doctor. "Danny Williams deserves more than that!"

"Steve!" Bergman's shout caught the attention of the enraged man and McGarrett turned towards him. "No one has said anything about giving up on Danny! We'll continue to treat him with high doses of antibiotics and painkillers and he has been placed on a ventilator to help him breath! But you need to accept the facts. As much as we don't want to accept it, there is the very real probability that Danny WILL die!"

Doc's forceful words hit McGarrett like a punch to the midriff, exploding the air from his lungs. He sat heavily back onto the chair and dropped his head into his hands. "I want to stay with him!" He whispered, "I want to stay until…"

The two doctors glanced at each other before returning their attention to the broken man sitting in front of them. "Of course, Steve." Doc said gently. "I'll take you straight to his room. Do you want to call his aunt or should I?"

Steve looked up and blinked before he tiredly rose to his feet. "I'll call her." He said quietly before he moved slowly out of the room, towards the nurses' station and the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

Watching McGarrett through the observation window, Doc Bergman sighed. "He needs to go home and get some sleep, Chin. I have tried to explain to him that there is nothing more we can do but keep Danny comfortable. I managed to talk Danny's aunt to rest in the doctor's office for a while but Steve... he has been here since Danny relapsed on Christmas Eve. It's been four days and he has barely left Danny's side." Doc shook his head. "Do you think you can convince him to rest?"

Glancing through the window at the exhausted figure sitting in a chair close to the motionless man in the bed, Chin turned and looked at Doc. "I've tried Doc but he refuses to leave Danny's side for anything longer than to freshen up. How much longer do you think Danny will live?"

Doc turned and stared at the man in the bed before sighing. "Danny is extremely weak. I think he is only hanging on because Steve is with him, demanding that he fight."

Chin nodded, knowing that as long as Danny had any fight left in him, the young detective would never disappoint his boss and mentor by deliberately disobeying an order. "I'll try and coax Steve out for a little while. Maybe suggest that he come home tonight with me for a private dinner with my family to celebrate his birthday tomorrow. I'm not sure if he will but I can try."

"I'll explain that we need to run more tests and it would make it easier and faster if Steve was not in the room with Danny as we do them. The tests will take a couple of hours. Long enough to ensure Steve has a break." Doc suggested.

In agreement that McGarrett needed a break, both men entered the room, cringing as they heard Steve whispered pleas. "Come on, Danno, I know that you can hear me. I want you to wake up, Aikane. You can't give up on me! I will not let you! Fight! Damn it, fight!"

Doc stared at the detective, his own frustration and fears suddenly boiling to the surface as he listened to Steve's desperate demands for Danny to fight. He had made Steve aware in the last few days of how exhausted Danny had become. Had told him that even though Danny was on high doses of painkillers, the young man was not totally pain free as the anthrax attacked his lungs, making every breath forced into his lungs a torturous process. Grabbing the sitting detective out of the chair, the enraged doctor pushed him out into the small changing room that separated the isolation room from the corridor closing the isolation door behind then before he spun McGarrett around to face him.

"Enough Steve! Danny has had enough!" He roared, making both Chin and Steve jump in surprise. "Danny is dying- don't you understand that? And the longer you try and encourage him to fight, the more suffering you are causing him! I can't let it continue. I am very close to banning you from the room. The only reason why I haven't is because I know Danny would want you with him. Please don't make me regret letting you stay!

Steve own frustration and anger bubbling over growled, "You may have given up on him but I have not, Doctor!' He yelled, ignoring the sight of the nurse briefly appearing at the door before disappearing again, no doubt to ring for security as Chin shouted his name and stepped towards him in an attempt to make him stop. "I know Danno! I know that as long as he is able to he will…"

A high pitched alarm suddenly reverberated around the small room cutting off McGarrett's words as the three men spun back around and, opening the door, rushed back towards the bed. Each dreaded watching the detective they were so hotly arguing about draw his last breath. All stood frozen in shock and surprise as Danny blinked tiredly up at them, trying to focus on each face.

McGarrett grinned widely, ecstatic to see his young friend finally awake after four days of coma. He leaned across ensuring he was in Danny's line of sight, grabbing Danny's hand in his own before he whispered softly. "Welcome back, Aikane. I knew you wouldn't let me down."

Danny gave a small smile around the tube in his mouth, his hand weakly squeezing McGarrett's before his heavy eyelids slid closed and he relaxed back into a deep sleep.

Ushering the two surprised detectives from the room, Bergman quickly ordered Mullins paged as he began to examine the extremely ill man. He emerged from the room about half an hour later, still unable to fully believe that Danny had beaten the odds. McGarrett did not need words to be told that his own faith in Danno had been vindicated; the grin on Doc's face said it all.

H5OH5OH5O

Entering the brightly sunlit room, McGarrett grinned at the sight of his youngest detective propped up by strategically position pillows, the ventilator that had breathed for him for the last four days now banished from the room.

Danny's eyes opened and he smiled tiredly as he watched Steve walk slowly towards him. "Happy Birthday, Steve!" he whispered, his throat still hoarse and sore from the breathing tube that was only recently removed

Steve laughed with pure delight, still needing to pinch himself to remind him that this was not a dream. "Thank you, Aikane!' he said softly, his hand lightly squeezing Danno's arm as he reached the side of the bed.

Danno's smile faded and the young man looked away dejectedly., "I'm sorry, Steve. I haven't got you a Christmas or Birthday present. " He admitted softly, embarrassment and disappointed coloring his exhaustion at talking.

McGarrett chuckled, as he gently squeezed the younger man's shoulder. "But you have already given me my gifts, Danno!" He stated softly. "You gave me the greatest gift you could ever give me. "

At Danno's questioning look, Steve smiled and pulled back a little to look Danny directly in the eyes. "You never gave up and you never disobeyed my order to live. Nothing else could ever give me more joy, Aikane. Thank you!"


End file.
